roblox_the_northern_frontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Pound Farming
Pound Farming refers to players harvesting and selling resources in order to obtain pounds as quickly as possible. There are several well-known strategies for farming (for all of these, players are advised to purchase a knapsack or better to maximize storage space): Harvesting Wood: The player harvests wood, then sells them at any store. The raw wood sells for 8 pounds each, but crossbows which are 5 wood sell for 75 pounds, only costing 5 wood means you are making a increased profit by over 35 instead of selling 5 wood for 40. This is the easiest method, as trees are present within both native and colonist spawns. This is by far the best method of selling wood. It is suggested to buy a Robust Axe in order to use this method effectively, as well as a small or medium knapsack, or hide knapsack as native. Fishing The player only needs a fishing pole (10 pounds), and a body of water. Deploying a fishing line and waiting will eventually yield a tug on the rod, which the player can reel up to yield a random fish. The fish should NOT be cooked before selling, as it will decrease the price. Just sell the fish raw. This is a safe method, although only slightly faster than wood harvesting, due to the varying prices of fish and slowness of standard rods. It is suggested to buy a Swift Fishing Rod in order to use this method effectively. Hunting The player must have a hunting knife (10 pounds) or a Simple Iron-Knife (75 pounds), as well as any other weapons and supplies needed for hunting and surviving on the frontier. The closer to the Native Camps the player is, the more high-value game such as Elk there is. This is the most profitable method - and the most dangerous, as all big game are outside of safe zones. Unlike fishing, players should make sure to cook all meat before selling. It is suggested to buy the Snowshoes in order to use this method effectively, as you will likely be travelling in snowfields. Also, buy the Small Knapsack because players will carry lots of resources. Colonists The fastest method is to proceed to hunt game until over-encumbered, then resetting in a safe area. This will serve as pseudo-fast travel, and will not cost anything if the player does not get looted in twenty seconds and is not carrying anything. Selling at Sylverster's Carriage is not recommended, since Sylvester does not offer as many Pounds as the Sleeping Caribou Inn. Another way colonists can earn money is to kill the 4 rabbits located at James Bay. There is one by the cave entrance to James Bay, one behind the Sleeping Caribou Inn, and two located on either side of the Governor's Mansion. This is especially recommended for new colonists as 1 rabbit sells for 45 pounds total at the Sleeping Caribou Inn (25 pounds for uncooked meat , 20 pounds for fur). This is a great way to earn small but safe money as 5 arrows can turn into 5 rabbits killed which in turn can be sold for a total of 225 pounds. Natives Natives should hunt just before being over-encumbered, and then sell meat and fur at the Den. Low-value furs such as Rabbit should be converted into Bandage instead. High-value fur like Elk should be used to make Long bow as it a very good weapon to use. The price has changed for the rabbit fur so sell then buy double the amount of bandeges. Mining The player only needs a pickaxe (60 pounds) It may seem pricey, however its worth it. Recommended to use the vigorous pickaxe as it cannot be looted and it mines faster. However, when you mine gold, you can craft a gold ingot to sell for (250 at the general store, anywhere else 150 pounds.)<--(This might change) Iron can be crafted into ingots that sell for 125 pounds. But Iron ore can be sold for 20 pounds. The gold mine is located near the mercenary fort, which is by the den. Sulphur sells for 7 pounds at James Bay. Looting Looting is by far the riskiest but very profitable way of getting pounds. You will need supplies and weapons (Recommended for colonist: Charleville musket, Sharpe pistol, cutlass or sabre, bandages and ammo with food, recommended for native: longbow, Sharpe pistol, tomahawk, bandages and ammo with food.) It is a high-risk high reward way and is not recommended for beginners as it's hard for a beginner to pull off unless you are in a faction. "Dry looting" is looting everything the dead enemy has, "wet looting" is taking the essentials (weapons, bandages, and ammo.) After you have successfully dried an opponent and are near water, you can go and reset in the water due to it being a fast way of getting back without penalty (unless looted). Sell the weapons looted for pounds. Category:Game Mechanics